


The Start of Each Day

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Scott never understood how fantastic life could be until he entered college and met the man of his dreams.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Kudos: 48





	The Start of Each Day

Without a single doubt in his mind, Scott knew that the spring semester of his junior year had turned out to be the best one so far. Now more than halfway through his Biology degree, he was able to focus on the core classes he needed for Veterinary School after college, as well as enjoy each new day that came along. 

The experience of university life had shown its generosity to Scott, with great lifelong friends, rewarding academia, and his unbelievably fantastic boyfriend, Isaac. Scott was thankful that he still had an entire year left before things would change. 

It was currently Friday morning and Scott felt himself awakening more and more. Then his eyes fully opened, and his first sight of the day was the ceiling above him. He shifted slightly in the bed, his lower half pleasantly sore after last night with Isaac. Then Scott smiled from the memory and slowly turned over onto his side.

Before him was Isaac sleeping peacefully, his strong chest rising and falling steadily. Both Scott and Isaac were still completely nude under the covers. Watching his boyfriend sleep for a little bit, Scott couldn’t help but smile at how cute Isaac looked. His curly, dirty-blonde hair was rustled, his handsome jawline was utterly prominent, his breathtaking face was rested and full of content. Then, as if sensing Scott’s staring, Isaac began to wake up, until his head turned and he looked at Scott through sleep-heavy eyes. 

“Hey, handsome,” Scott said warmly, his voice scratchy from a good night’s sleep. 

Isaac, loving Scott’s utterly deep yet boyish voice, smiled and said, “Morning, babe.” 

There was nothing better for Isaac than waking up and seeing his awesome boyfriend first thing in the morning. Without any clothes on, Scott was unbelievably gorgeous. His crooked yet utterly cute jawline made Isaac warm and happy inside. Scott’s rich black hair, which he had let grow out longer almost to the point of it being shaggy, was a great look on him. 

Isaac sat up in the bed, his bare muscular chest on full display for Scott. Then he yawned and stretched widely which made Scott grin like a fool at his adorable boyfriend. Living together had turned out to be an amazing outcome. Sure, there had been a few times when they got on each other’s nerves, but now that they knew how the other functioned when at home, it was practically smooth-sailing at this point. 

“Fuck,” Isaac muttered under his breath. “I really don’t want to go to my classes today.” 

Scott nodded his head in agreement and said, “When it’s just us like this, I hate going, too.”

Since they both finished classes after one o’clock, Isaac asked, “Want to meet up for lunch afterward?” 

“Hell yes,” Scott said enthusiastically, already excited for when his own classes would finish. 

Regretfully leaving the bed, Isaac slowly walked bare through their room, his destination their bathroom. Scott stared dreamily at Isaac’s sculpted bubble-butt, in love with its rounded shape and amply-sized volume. Then he watched as Isaac disappeared through the doorframe of the bathroom. Turning onto his back, Scott rested comfortably, yet he knew he’d have to get up soon as well. 

He heard the shower turn on and wished he could join in, but figured it wasn’t the best idea since both him and Isaac would get distracted and make themselves late. 

Eventually, Scott removed himself from their bed and walked naked through the bedroom, picking up his discarded clothing from last night and dropping them into the hamper. Then he hopped into the shower after Isaac was finished, so he could get ready for the day of classes ahead. 

When he was done, Scott opened the glass shower door and stepped out, droplets of water falling off his body and onto the thick gray mat. He grabbed a towel, and, after drying himself off a bit, wrapped it around his waist. Then he headed into the main living area where Isaac was. 

Already dressed, Isaac made himself a quick breakfast since he’d be leaving pretty soon. Scott, entering the kitchen, rummaged around in their pantry, wondering what he could eat for himself. 

“Nothing sounds good,” Scott muttered to himself. 

Isaac, leaving his bowl of cereal behind, stood up from his seat at the kitchen island and walked towards Scott, standing right behind him.

“I know what I wouldn’t mind eating right now,” Isaac said as he ghosted his hand along Scott’s towel-covered ass. 

They both laughed at Isaac’s attempt at being sensual, yet his statement also conveyed the truth as well. 

Turning around, Scott pressed a short kiss to Isaac’s lips and said, “Patience, babe.” 

As Scott started to walk back towards the bathroom, Isaac smirked deviously, then yanked Scott’s towel off his body. Startled for a moment, Scott stood buck-ass naked in their apartment as he faced Isaac again. 

“You’re making this way more difficult,” Scott said with a tolerant grin. 

Isaac teasingly swung the towel back and forth, greedily enjoying the view of Scott’s frontside. His prominent abs glistened with small beads of water, his hair was still damp, and everything about him right now was astounding. 

“You already knew I was difficult when you asked me out,” Isaac replied, shrugging proudly. 

Scott rolled his eyes fondly and continued on his way to the bathroom, Isaac following behind him with the towel. Then Scott yelped when Isaac smacked the towel against his ass like the little shit he was. 

After getting dressed, Scott settled for a couple of pop-tarts for breakfast, not in the mood for anything else. Isaac, wearing his backpack and slipping into his shoes, was ready to leave and came up next to where Scott sat.

“See you for lunch, baby,” he said. They shared a lengthy kiss on the lips, soft and tender. Then Scott watched him exit through the front door, feeling nicely lightheaded from the touch of Isaac’s lips on his own. 

With three full classes ahead of him for the next few hours, it seemed to Scott that he would never be able to finish the day ahead. But before he knew it, he was already stepping foot on the grounds of the university and heading to his Principles of Ecology class. 

It was difficult not to check the time on his phone, but Scott did his best so time would not seem as slow. During his second class, he texted Isaac and they figured out a place to eat lunch at when they were both done. 

Finally, Scott was finished for the day once his third class ended. He left the auditorium excitedly, on his way to lunch with his boyfriend. After getting in his car, Scott drove the short distance to the restaurant they had picked and immediately saw Isaac waiting outside on a bench. 

There almost wasn’t a need for words when they embraced, both of them happy to see each other. Scott felt entirely grateful for the man he held closely against his body. 

This is what he would always want for his life.


End file.
